shes so gone
by dark the emo queen
Summary: This story was inspired by lemonade mouths she's so gone its based on hinata as she slowly grows into a stronger ease enjoy. There will be some naruhina. Please note there r some spoilers. Disclaimer: I in no way own naruto or the song that I refer to


she's so gone

this one shot was inspired by lemonade mouths she's so gone enjoy.

a young girl with dark blue hair and lavender moon like eyes began to go in for another strike at her opponent a dark haired boy with white blue eyes. her small frame already brused and scraped from her continuous spar.

"hiya! " the small girl yelled trying to strike the boy but missing h'm as he dodged she fell to the ground in a heap.

"hinata get up you useless child!" another man yelled. "an enemy would never wait for you to get up!"

the girl hinata nodded struggling to stand on her feet.

"y-yes f-father..."

hinata finally stood after a bit of difficulty aiming another juuken stoke at the boys chest. missing once again as he dodged hinata yelped as she once again fell to the floor but this time the boy kicked her.

hinatas father sighed in frustration.

"go! get out of here you useless excuse of an heir!" he screamed at the small and fradgle girl. " I don't care if you ever train again! "

hinata struggled once again to her feet her head hanging low as she walked out of the hyuga dojou.

*two years later *

hinata watched from behind a tree as her long time crush a boy with sun kisses Blimey hair and crystalline blue eyes trained in a clearing. his kuni hitting there mark on almost every target scattered around the training area.

'n-naruto kun... ' hinata thought. 'if only I could be as st-strong as you... e-even just a l-little...'

hinata blushed in embarrassment at the thought.

'w-who am I k-kidding' hinata asked herself bitterly. 'i-im nothing b-but the m-main houses f-failure...'

and with that hinata left as quitely as she came never makeing a sound even when she was in pain.

*eight years later*

hinata landed hard on the preliminary areas ground coughing up blood as she did.

"just give up now hinata. " her cousin neji taunted "you can barely breath let alone stand!"

"come on hinata! don't let that bastard talk yo you like that!" naruto yelled to the fradgiale girl. " show everyone destiny dosent control everything! do it for yourself hinata!"

hinatas eyes widened.

'n-naruto...' hinata thought. 'thank you...'

hinata struggled to stand stumbling a bit. she looks up through her hair at her cousin.

'that look in her eyes...' neji thought.

"i-i wont g-give up... " hinata yelled through gritted teeth. "because ... that's my ninja way too!"

*two years later*

"hiya!" hinata yelled hitting another pole that held naruto down with her twin lion fist snapping it. the small girl getting thrown high in the air once again by pein. she slowly staggered to her feet.

"hinata get out of here!" naruto yelled.

hinata smiled softly looking at naruto falling to her knees as she held the last pole.

"I can't do that naruto kun..." hinata said softly pulling on the pole scewering his hands. "because... because I love you... naruto kun."

pein sent her flying once more. naruto frozen in shock seeing the small form of hinata hyuga hit the ground lifelessly.

*two years later *

"neji!" hinata yelled as neji collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap.

hinata ran to her cousin holding him in her arms. neji softly smiled up at her blood spilling out of his mouth.

"its up to you now ..." neji coughed hard. "hinata sama..."

hinata cryed holding neji close to her as his last breath left his body.

*one year later*

hinatas battle gardens eyes looked out over the deviation they had finally defeated obito but at the price of many. naruto stood next to her her father had died in the last strike to obito sacrificing his life to protect naruto and sasuke from the jubi. shikamaru had died being sucked dry of his chakra by the ten tailed demon tree. ino still didn't know what to do with out him. he was the pillar that held the ino shika Cho team together. hinata sighed.

"hinata Chan... its over..." naruto whispered the emotion had never left his voice.

"I know naruto kun... "hinata said. "but at the cost of so many."

"hinata what will you do now that you are almost the only hyuga left?"

"ill leave the clan to hanabi..."hinata said her voice cold from a year long war. "ill help the other villages then come back to konoha... goodbye naruto kun..."

hinata walked away from the boy no man she loved once more. heading out to find if any of the kages had lived.

*six years later*

a woman of 22 stood at the gates of konoha her long midnight blue hair in a hime cut billowed in the breeze. she wore a short battle skirt much like her late friend had worn, a fishnet mesh over her dark grey top, and high heel ninja sandals.

"state your name and purpose!"

"I am hinata hyuga here after a six year reconstruction mission where I helped the villages rebuild " she said with a confidence she had never shown in her younger years.

"of course hinata sama!" the anbu guard said. "right this way please!"

hinata stepped through the gates of her home a small look of pain on her slightly battle scared face.

a familiar blonde haired ninja ran up to her in happiness.

"hinata Chan!" naruto yelled hugging the still smaller form of hinata takeing in her scent.

hinata was shocked but hugest him back.

"naruto kun I missed you to..." hinata whispered.

"lord hokage!" kiba yelled running up to naruto but stoped short. "hinata?!"

"kiba kun..." hinata smiled.

naruto looked at hinata still huging her.

"I've missed you so Much hinata Chan..." naruto whispered leaning down and kissing her finally realizing his feelings. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you when you told me ... but hinata Chan... I love you... you have always been so strong I wad blind to never see it..."

"naruto kun..."


End file.
